


All About Us

by StrawberryWarrior37



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, Implied Sexual Content, Mina teaches Nayeon to dance, Minayeon, Nayeon is clumsy, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryWarrior37/pseuds/StrawberryWarrior37
Summary: Mina teaches Nayeon to dance.Inspired by He is We - All About Us
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Minayeon - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 89





	All About Us

The sound of feet hitting the floor heavily filled the apartment, Nayeon tried her best to match the rhythm of the song but she just could not get it right. 

She let out a sigh of frustration, restarted the song and tried again. Just like before, her footsteps were out of time to the music and her posture was sloppy.

She hadn't noticed that her flatmate and childhood best friend had just arrived home and was watching the scene from the doorway. Mina smiled at the chaos unfolding before her as Nayeon struggled to keep up with the music. 

Nayeon was beginning to get the hang of things when she tripped over her own feet and landed face down on the sofa. Nayeon lay there for a few moments before sitting up and resting her head in her hands.

The older girl's attention was caught by a soft giggle coming from the doorway. 

“What are you doing?” Mina asked softly, her hand covering her mouth to hide the soft giggle that had escaped seconds before. 

Nayeon suddenly felt embarrassed at the fact she had been caught dancing terribly by her best friend. 

“How long have you been standing there?” Nayeon whined, covering her eyes with her arm.

“Long enough today know that you apparently have two left feet” 

Nayeon whined again while trying to shoo a laughing Mina away.

“No, seriously” Mina laughed “Why are you learning to dance?”

“Bored” Nayeon simply replied with a shrug “But I can’t do it so it’s whatever” 

Nayeon stood up and turned the music off started to walk towards her bedroom but Mina had other ideas.

“Wait” Mina said, shaking off her jacket and rolling up her sleeves. 

Nayeon stopped in her tracks and turned to face Mina. Nayeon raised her eyebrow in question. 

“I’ll teach you” Mina said as she offered her hand for the older girl to take. 

“I’m not sure Minari, you’re a much better dancer than I am” Nayeon said as she hugged her own body. 

She felt insecure all of a sudden. Mina was a great dancer and Nayeon felt like she would embarrass herself in front of her best friend. 

“Come on” Mina encouraged her “It’ll be fun”

Mina’s hand was still outstretched waiting for Nayeon to accept her offer. Nayeon looked to Mina’s hand and then to Mina before walking towards her and accepting the younger girls hand. 

“If I step on you, I’m leaving” Nayeon warned. 

“You’ll be fine c’mon” Mina laughed at the serious tone of the older girl's voice and Nayeon pouted in response. 

“First of all, don’t practice ballroom dancing alone” Mina started as she took Nayeon’s hand and placed it on her own shoulder.

“It’s way better to do it with someone else” Mina continued, scooping Nayeon's free hand up with her own. 

“Noted” Nayeon breathed, her eyes glued to her hand resting on Mina’s shoulder.

“Try and keep your posture correct” Mina instructed as she placed her hand on the small of Nayeon’s back pulling the older girl closer to her. 

The sudden contact made Nayeon stand up straight, she felt like she had been shocked where Mina’s hand was currently resting. Nayeon found herself looking straight into Mina’s eyes and the younger girl was looking back at her, smiling. 

Nayeon shyly stepped backwards allowing her hands to drop by her sides. 

“I think I got it” She said rubbing the back of her neck with her hands, trying to hide the furious blush that had spread across her face. 

“Okay good, now let’s try it with some music” Mina encouraged. 

Before Nayeon got the chance to protest Mina is grabbing her hand and leading her to the centre of the room. The older girl completely frozen while Mina searches through her playlist for a song to dance along to. Mina hovers over a song for a moment before she presses play. 

Nayeon blushes once again as the familiar tune surrounds her.

_take my hand_

Mina stepped forward bowing dramatically before offering her hand and a smile to Nayeon which the older girl rolled her eyes at but accepted with a giggle. 

_i’ll teach you to dance_

Mina pulled Nayeon close to her, returning to their previous positions. 

_i’ll spin you around_

_won’t let you fall down_

“Watch my feet and where I place them, and you match with them okay?” Mina instructs, Nayeon nods and looked down between the two. 

_Would you let me lead?_

They start moving to the music but Nayeon missteps and stands directly on Mina’s foot. 

_you can step on my feet_

Mina can feel the pull of Nayeon starting to move away and give up, so she tightens her grip and pulls Nayeon closer to her. 

_give it a try_

“It’s okay try again, just follow me” Mina whispers 

_it’ll be alright_

They start moving to the rhythms of the song carefully, Nayeon’s eyes glued to the pairs feet making sure she doesn’t mess up again. 

_the room's hush hush_

_and now is our moment_

They are were moving carefully around the room slightly out of time to the music due to Nayeon being cautious. 

_take it in_

_feel it all_

_and hold it_

Mina feels Nayeon relax so she pulls her closer making the older girl look up. 

_eyes on you_

_eyes on me_

_we’re doing this right_

Mina smiled at Nayeon who smiled in return, a blush covering the older girl's face. Mina decides to be adventurous and add a few new steps to their dance which Nayeon keeps up with, the pair continue dancing around their living space laughing and Nayeon growing more confident with each step. 

_cause lovers dance when they're feelin' in love_

_spotlight's shinin' it's all about us_

_it's all about us_

_and every heart in the room will melt_

_this is a feeling I've never felt but_

_it's all about us_

It was all going smoothly until Nayeon tripped over her own feet and sent the duo crashing down to the sofa with Mina landing on top of a laughing Nayeon. Once Nayeon realised how close her own face was to Mina's, her laughter died out, she blushed furiously at how close the two were.

_suddenly_

_i’m feeling brave_

_i don't know what's got into me_

_why I feel this way_

Mina smiled and stood up offering another hand to Nayeon who accepted it with a smile. Mina pulled Nayeon towards her again, this time Mina wrapped Nayeon’s arms around her waist and her own arms around Nayeon’s neck. Nayeon found herself lost in Mina; the older girl can't seem to look away. 

_can we dance_

_real slow?_

_can I hold you_

_can I hold you close?_

Mina starts to sway to the beat of the music and Nayeon follows her lead. The air between them grows thick and the room around them becomes hotter than it was 30 seconds ago. Nayeon can feel her checks heating up for the 7th time today as she realises there's no space left between her and her best friend. 

_the room's hush hush_

_and now is our moment_

Nayeon couldn’t even hear the music anymore. She was solely focused on how she was no longer moving, and neither was Mina. 

The two stood in the middle of the living space inches apart. Nayeon’s hands still wrapped around Mina’s waist and Mina’s hands intertwined behind the older girl's neck. 

They were standing so close that Nayeon could feel Mina’s breath hitting her lips. Nayeon could feel her heart pounding, it felt like it was going to pop out of her chest. 

Mina wasn’t moving away but neither was Nayeon. 

Nayeon’s eyes searched Mina’s own for something, anything at this point. Nayeon audibly gulped as she watched Mina’s eyes wander to her lips and lingering for a moment before snapping back up to meet the older girls eyes again. 

Nayeon hadn’t noticed that she was now tightly holding onto Mina's waist, the fabric was scrunched in the palm of the older girl's hand. 

Nayeon didn’t know what she was doing but she felt her head moving forward and she couldn’t stop it. Her nose brushed against Mina’s, the contact causing her to stop. However, Mina had different plans. 

Mina brought her hands up Nayeon’s neck and traced her jaw, she trailed her thumb softly across the older girl's lower lip before bringing them to rest at the side of the older girl's neck. The air surrounding them was thicker than ever. 

Both of them wanted this but neither of them could seem to make the final move. They knew they were about to cross a point of no return. 

Mina couldn't take it anymore. She moved forward slowly and closed the gap. Nayeon’s lips responded immediately moving against the younger girls. 

It was soft, slow and sweet. 

They pulled back after a moment for air, Nayeon resting her forehead against Mina’s. 

They locked eyes again before Nayeon pulled Mina in again, crashing their lips together for a second time. This time the kiss was heated, full of passion and emotion. 

Mina moved the pair backwards until the back of Nayeon’s legs hit the sofa lowering the pair onto the sofa. The kiss became more intense with every second and the room was getting hotter especially now that Mina was on top of Nayeon. 

Nayeon’s hands wandered up Mina’s body, exploring every inch of it gently. Mina’s hands fumbled with the buttons of Nayeon’s shirt and the older girl pulled away for a second to help Mina undo the buttons. Nayeon pulled Mina’s t-shirt over her head before bringing their lips together again. They were addicted to each other. They didn’t want to stop and so simply, they didn’t. 

The next morning the sunlight peeking through the window woke Nayeon up. Her eyes adjust to the familiar surroundings of her own bedroom. Then she felt it, the arm wrapped around her waist. She shivered at the bare contact and warmth spread through her body, she felt on fire where Mina’s skin met her own. 

Nayeon ran her fingers up and down the younger girl's arm. Her eyes focused on the wall opposite her, she thought about the night before and how the girl behind her had kissed her with everything she had. The thought made Nayeon smile. She felt Mina moving behind her meaning the younger girl was waking up. Her suspicions were confirmed when she felt the arm around her tighten, bringing Nayeon closer, followed by a soft kiss placed on Nayeon’s shoulder. Nayeon smiled.

Nayeon was in love with Mina. 

Mina was in love with Nayeon. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm back but this time with Minayeon! I hope you guys enjoy this short fic.
> 
> If you would like to leave some comments that would be great! They boost my confidence as a writer >.<
> 
> I promise that I will write the rest of my 2yeon fic and show you guys what happened on that trip!
> 
> Anyway, yes I hope you guys are staying safe!
> 
> ~ C


End file.
